


You Little Devil

by look_turtles



Series: Purple Prose [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie, Turnbull, Dief and Turtlewalski dress up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: challenge 5 prompt: Covered

'Do I look all right?' Fannie asked Turnbull.

Turnbull looked at Frannie's costume and felt his heat beat speed up. Frannie's costume was form-fitting, but the most erotic thing about it was its color- the bright red fabric really brought out Frannie's skin tone.

'You look very nice,' Turnbull said.

'Great! Do you like my minion,' Frannie said as she held out Ray's turtle. Turtlewalski's shell was covered in the same red fabric as Frannie's costume and she even had a pair of tiny red horns stuck to her head.

Dief barked and Turnbull couldn't help but agree.

'You both look wonderful,' Turnbull said as he adjusted his halo.

'That's good to hear. Do you think we'll win the costume contest,' Frannie said as she sat Turtlewalski on Dief's back.

Turtlewalski seemed to snuggle into Dief's white robe. Not for the first time, Turnbull thought he had never seen such good friends. Constable Fraser and Ray Vecchio were a close second. Someday Turnbull was going to have to find out what kind of plastic surgery Ray had, if Turnbull didn't know better he'd swear Ray was a different person.

'Without a doubt. You remind me of a much nicer smelling Lon Chaney.'

Frannie laughed and took Turnbull's arm as they walked out of the house. Turnbull wasn't too sure about his and Dief's angel costumes, but then he thought about how Frannie's kisses always made his cheeks heat up and thought maybe there was a little demon in Frannie after all.


End file.
